


Floating

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathtub, Cockles, Jensen surprised Misha, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Wellness, blue light, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha enjoyed some wellness and Jensen surprised him





	Floating

Sometimes it has it's benefits to be kind of famous Misha thought when he entered the complete abandoned wellness area of the hotel.

It was way after midnight, but the Manager of the hotel had kindly allowed him to use the area as long as he wanted. The only thing not allowed was the pool, but Misha had no interests in swimming.

What he wanted to try, was the sensory-deprivation tank.

He had heard about this bathtub with a cap, that looks like an egg of a monstrous alien bird and he wanted to try.

The manager had explained him, how it works, how to change music and color and were the cap opened.

 

Now, he was alone in the room. He sat naked on the edge of the tub watching the water pouring in.

When the water was filling more than half of the tub, it went off automatically and Misha slipped into the warm liquid.

For a moment he thought about leaving the cap open. It reminded him a bit of a coffin and that was not a pleasant comparison. But then he closed it and leaned back against the enamel.

The light inside his cocoon turned into a calming blue. It was cozy. More relaxing than he imagined.

He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the dripping water and the humming of the air condition which was changing the used air inside his alien egg.

“That's awesome,” he mumbled to himself, changing his position a bit until the water was sloshing over his chest.

This was a place to lose the feeling of time and space. Floating, relaxing, meditating the stress into oblivion.

 

Misha was short before falling into a snooze, when he got aware of a sound that wasn't fitting into his private water world.

Something bumped against the tank and suddenly the light what out and the cap opened.

“Jeez, I'm aloud to stay here,” he grumbled, thinking that a member of the staff disturbed his privacy.

“You booked a special wellness program, sir.” A familiar voice said, while climbing into the tank.

Misha blinked surprised to see Jensen in front of him, naked, settling himself between Misha's legs.

“Jen? What the fuck are you doing here?”

With a grin, Jensen raised his hand to the cap, pulling it down until it was closed again.

The inside of the tank was poky and Jensen had to slide next to Misha, to not bump his head.

“I was wondering about the relaxing features of this thing here,” he smiled. “And, I wanted to strike off a point from my bucket list. Having sex in a big alien egg.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the facebook live stream Misha made yesterday.  
> https://www.facebook.com/officialmisha/videos/1422420397779963/
> 
> Feel free to comment, if you want a smutty resumption or not.
> 
> I have heard about such a tank, but I have never seen one of them in real life. So I don't know, if there are two person fitting into it, or how a treatment in this tank work. This story is just my opinion of how it could be


End file.
